Turn The Page
by emma-rowling
Summary: "...but your thoughts will soon be wandering, the way they always do..." Fourteen years ago, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns walked their separate ways. Fourteen years later, a lot has changed... (Gift for CookietheWriter)
1. Chapter 1

One

Roman Reigns deleted the first sentence he had typed in the computer, a letter at a time. Why hadn't anyone warned him that being a novelist would be so hard?

One would think that the third book would be easier but as he was learning now - clearly not.

He leaned against his chair and crossed his arms, his brown eyes scanning his surroundings of the cafe. Nice place, he thought. Small, quaint and cosy with warm yellow wallpaper and a counter with a cake showcase displaying slices of cakes, pies and tarts.

The coffee was fresh as were the bread and cakes. Roman loved the lemon tart; it wasn't too sour or sweet.

"More coffee?"

Roman nodded and the server - an auburn haired blue eyed man - filled his ceramic white mug. "Thanks… uh… Dean?!" Roman's jaw dropped.

"Roman."

Well, this was a small world.

Dean Ambrose in the flesh. His ex boyfriend - first love - looked more toned with that narrow waist that used to drive him crazy.

Lovers who had nothing planned but quickies in the male bathrooms and tonsil hockey sessions at Grove Lane.

Until Roman had broke up with him when he couldn't deal with Dean not reciprocating his love. The blue eyed man was more physical than emotional and Roman found himself being heartbroken that Dean never saw anything for them outside high school.

They had a nasty breakup with Dean accusing Roman of having a contingency plan. It hurt to hear that because Roman loved Dean.

He really did.

When he left for Brown University, he had no intention of returning back home after graduation. The memories were still there and he knew no matter where he went, it would be there waiting to slap him in the face.

But his mother had passed on and he had been left the house according to her will. Renovation was underway to fix some things so he had been staying in the hotel across the cafe.

"Thanks," Roman mumbled again.

"No problem," Dean replied coolly. "You're a regular here according to Jeff so it'd be a crime not to slide you some extras."

"Won't your boss be furious you did something like that?"

Dean grinned. "I am the boss."

"You own Ambience?"

"Yeah."

"Why Ambience?"

"For obvious reasons."

Dean had him there. The place was a haven for him this past week. "I haven't seen you here until today."

"Just got here in time from the airport to release Jeff for his break. I was on vacation."

"Where did you go?"

"Vegas. Rolled some dice, banged some guys. What about you? What are you doing now?"

"Novelist."

"What kind of novels?"

"Mysteries."

"I love mysteries. I love the unknown."

"I remember." Roman smiled at the memory. "Mine happens to be a series."

Dean twitched a bit. "I'm sorry about your mum."

So he had heard. "Yeah. She uh… she asked about you."

"Oh." Dean looked flustered. "Why me though? Last I heard you were seeing someone-"

"We broke up. Caught him in bed having a real good time."

Dean nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to your writing then. It was great seeing you again, Roman."

Roman watched him return to his counter, setting the pot down before wiping the steel table.

Dean still had that cute butt that he loved spanking. He wondered if he still liked it. _Stop it_ , he reprimanded himself. _You need to start this._

He was just typing the second paragraph when the sound of a plate being placed on his table caused him to divert his attention. A lemon tart was in front of him and the aroma of it made his stomach growl.

"Fresh from the oven," Dean informed him. "Jeff said you always ordered these."

"Yeah. They're delicious." Roman broke a piece with the fork. "Your recipe?"

"My mum's."

"How is she?"

"Travelling Europe with husband number five."

"Nice. I'm kind of envious."

"Don't be. I'm sure you've travelled a lot too."

"But I don't get to explore much. My ex boyfriend always wanted to stay in."

"Why?"

"He's a popular actor for that YA series, _Wolfgang_."

"No clue."

Roman chuckled. Of course. Dean usually watched the Discovery or History Channel. "Matt Jackson."

"Still doesn't ring a bell."

"Anyways, I'm hoping to finish this novel and go for a two week vacation."

"Anywhere in mind?"

"Hawaii I suppose. Catch some waves, maybe just unwind… I haven't confirmed anything yet."

"Hmmm you going to be back for good?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna catch up over dinner?"

"Is tonight okay?"

And Dean finally smiled, dimples appearing. "Yeah, tonight's fine."

* * *

Not that he didn't have any reason not to smile.

For as long as he could remember Dean loved Roman Joseph Reigns; probably always would. But boy was he a mess when it came to acknowledging his feelings aloud.

Saying those words felt like a vow. Dean was afraid that Roman was getting way ahead of himself by proclaiming his love. He was destined for great things and that was confirmed when he got into Brown.

Dean couldn't get into college. He hid the rejection letters from Roman, afraid of getting left behind once Roman adapted to the Ivy League life.

He had to let go before either of them got hurt further.

Dean then enrolled into a local pastry school and when stepdad number five retired, he gave Dean money to open a shop of his own. "You deserve a fresh start," was his explanation.

And so Dean had sourced for a shop, finding this place at the perfect opportunity: the owner was retiring.

Paying him a reasonable amount, he used the half of the remaining sum to restore the place and buy new equipment.

Jeff Hardy was the first to apply and the first to be hired, with his brother, Matt being the second and Antonio Cesaro being the third.

They were great guys who turned into great friends too. Sometimes, after closing the cafe, they would head to the closest bar for a beer or two.

Dean never dated after breaking up with Roman, preferring to have one night stands instead.

No commitment. No problems.

At least that was what he had thought until he spotted Roman sitting near the corner.

Then Dean knew he was in serious trouble.

His ex boyfriend must have been hungry because he had finished the tart. Dean approached him once more, admiring how time had treated the handsome Samoan man: long black locks with a perfectly manicured moustache and beard… that incredible jawline-

 _Get yourself together, Dean!_

"Hey, you want more?" he asked as he picked the plate up.

Roman smiled warmly. "Nah. I think I'll head out to grab a sandwich or something."

"I can do that," Dean offered. "I usually make my own."

"Dean-"

"I insist."

Roman said nothing.

"Would you like to see the kitchen?" Dean invited.

The brown eyed man leaned forward. "Asking me out on a date, Dean?"

Dean licked his lips. Well… it had been fourteen years... "What if I was?" he tested.

Roman stood up, eyes not leaving his as he strode slowly towards him. "If you were, I hope you know that things have changed a lot."

"Like that kick ass arm sleeve tattoo you have?"

"Like I'm afraid, Dean. I'm afraid that once I go out with you, I'll want to keep on doing that."

"Me too. But I'm willing to try this time. No more hiding either."

"I never hid-"

"I meant me, Roman. I was hiding; I was hiding my feelings for you."

Roman's brown eyes widened. "What… why would you do that?"

"You were always destined for greater things, Roman. I wasn't. I liked my life the way it was. You wanted to step out and accomplish more. And you did! Fuck, you even dated an actor!"

"But you've done incredible for yourself too, Dean. And big deal about Matt. He's not worth mentioning." Roman sighed softly. "I want to see how it goes with us now. I want to give it a shot again. Let's try again, okay?"

Dean stared at him. They always connected well. Fourteen years had passed but it was like nothing had happened.

As if those words weren't thrown carelessly despite the hidden reason...

But did Dean want Roman so bad. Wanted Roman to love him the way he did all those years ago.

"Okay," he agreed as he reached for Roman's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

Dean batted his eyelashes as he licked his fingers after dipping his fingers in the side dish of chocolate. The two men had gone out for dinner at a Bistro close by and were ending their meal with churros. "Who? Me?"

Roman grinned; same old cheeky Dean. "Yes, you. Dean, I've known you for years; I know all your tricks."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Every. Single. One."

Dean licked his lips. "I'd love to have you spread out on this table-"

"Sorry, Deano. I think your memory's a little rusty. I always topped."

"Times have changed, Roman. Maybe I'd like to be the one who tops now. I've topped all the guys I've been with since..." Dean then stopped mid sentence, his face a bit flushed.

"Hey," Roman soothed him. "It's okay. We both had moved on from the relationship at that point."

"Still feels wrong now that we're back together."

"It's not. I promise." Roman then teased him, "So you don't want this thick thing inside you?"

Dean gulped. "No… I mean yes. Fuck yes."

"You know when you returned to your counter earlier today, I noticed your butt-"

"Roman," Dean said warningly.

"I'm sorry. I meant your Ambooty."

"Roman!"

"And I wonder Dean, do you still like being spanked?"

Dean scratched his chin. "Nope. I mean no one's spanked me since well… I took the lead with all my one night stands so…"

The Samoan man went in for the kill. "Want to get out of here?"

"What? Why?"

"So I can spank you, of course."

Dean downed the remainder of his water before standing up quickly and signalled the waiter. "Let's go."

It was as if they had never parted. When their lips smashed against one another in the backseat of his BMW, Roman knew that he didn't want to let go of Dean Ambrose again. They already made that mistake once; they couldn't afford to do it again.

"Dean," he moaned as he trailed hot kisses on his lover's neck. "Oh Dean. Fuck, I missed you."

"Me too, babe," Dean replied before pulling him down for a fiery liplock. "I never want to be apart again."

Roman pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside before helping Dean with his. His eyes roamed freely at the sight beneath him; Dean's chest was hairy and his arms were toned and his waist… Roman forgot how much he loved that narrow waist too.

"Eager, are we?" Dean teased him as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans leaving Dean now fully naked.

"Don't deny it, baby boy," Roman countered huskily. "You want it just as bad."

"Oh I do."

When Roman kissed him again, it was enough to make Dean moaned into it before he kissed his chin and tackled his nipples.

"Fuck!" Dean gasped. "Jeez, I forgot how good you are with your tongue."

"Mmmm…"

Roman massaged his butt, kneading it at a painstakingly slow pace earning a contented sigh from Dean.

SMACK!

"Roman!"

Roman grinned at Dean's flushed face. "Yes?"

"That was hard… Do it again!"

SMACK!

Dean shut his eyes and ordered him to do it again so Roman did it even harder. The auburn haired man pulled him down for a wild open mouthed kiss as he stroked Dean's inner thighs, leaving his aroused member alone on purpose.

But that didn't deter Dean who arched up and tried to rub against Roman's jeans to get friction. Roman gently pushed him down. "Not yet."

"But-"

He silenced Dean with a hard kiss. "Hold on."

"I can't wait any longer, Roman!"

"Such impatience."

Roman quickly removed the bottom half of his clothes, his own length hardened. He claimed Dean's lips again, completely assaulting his mouth, tongue against tongue in a battle. "Roman," Dean whispered breathlessly as he bit his nipples and belly button region.

Precum was leaking from Dean's member so he gently enclosed his lips over the mushroom head tip. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, words tumbling from his lips but Roman wasn't paying attention so engrossed he was in pleasing his lover.

When Dean told him he was about to come, he released the member and reached for a condom packet in his wallet. Rolling it on, his eyes flew back to Dean's. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Never been so sure of anything in my whole life before."

"Me too."

It had been so long but their bodies still fit together so well. As Roman finally got in all the way, he stopped to appreciate the situation he was in. Dean was smiling at him too before pulling him down for a long kiss.

Roman slowly thrusted in and out, watching Dean shut his eyes. Still knew how to hit his spot too, knew what made him ache. He smacked him in between too for good fun. How foolish they were to part ways but Roman supposed it could have been for the better despite it all.

Both came together, matured, after experiencing other aspects of life including being with other people. Well, Roman did in that regard.

When Dean came, he shouted Roman's name which pleased him to no end. Roman thrusted a few times in before his own orgasm washed over him. He collapsed on top of Dean, panting hard. "Fuck, Roman," Dean said, panting. "I want a second round."

"We could but we need a room though. This car was definitely not built for sex."

"Great. Your place or mine?"

* * *

The sun's rays woke Dean up earlier than usual and he found Roman's arm around his waist protectively. This he could definitely use more of. He admired his… boyfriend? Lover? Dean never got around to asking him that question.

He gently disentangled himself and swung his legs out of the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Baby boy."

Dean found Roman staring at him with sleepy eyes. "Hey."

"Good morning," his first love greeted him, sleep present in his voice which was lower than usual.

"Good morning."

"You look beautiful when your lips are slightly open during sex."

"Seriously, babe?" Dean rolled his eyes. "I bet you say that to everyone."

"Nope," Roman mimicked him.

Dean stood up and went into the bathroom to take a piss. After washing his hands, he noticed lovebites all over his neck and groaned. "How am I supposed to explain all these hickeys?"

Roman wrapped his arms around his waist. "You can say you had the best night of your life. No one will answer you further. Besides, I left some on your chest and inner thighs as a reminder."

"Of what, Roman? That we were in the throes of passion?"

"No," Roman chuckled. "Though that is a good one. That you belong to me, Dean Jonathan Ambrose."

"So what are we? Are we boyfriends?"

"Of course. Unless you don't want to be."

"No. I'm happy to be your boyfriend."

They showered together with Roman stealing kisses in between, lathering both their bodies with the hotel's citrus shower gel. Halfway through, he ended up giving Dean a blowjob on the shower floor.

"Babe," Dean grunted as Roman peppered kisses on his chest. "I've got work." Well, nothing his guys couldn't handle but still...

"One more," Roman promised seductively. "One more and I'll leave you alone."

"Oh no, you don't."

They ended up having sex twice. Dean fell asleep again, exhausted but satisfied, curled up beside Roman.

When he woke up, it was close to one so he quickly cleaned himself up and wrote a note for Roman before leaving the room. He was not surprised to find the place being operated smoothly when he arrived.

"We've got everything under control, boss," Matt assured him. "Take it easy and just relax."

That was the thing; Dean never felt right when he wasn't busy. He was a workhorse and always wanted to be doing something. Even that vacation in Vegas, he found himself going to cafés and doing competitor's surveys on them in between fucking all those men he had met.

"Hmmm I'm going to do inventory-" Dean announced.

"Cesaro took care of that," Matt informed him.

"Fine. I'll check on the chiller stock rotation-"

"First thing I did when I came in. Relax, boss. You're in good hands."

Dean huffed and pushed Matt aside lightly as he stepped behind the counter. "I'm still working."

"Hey! You're the boss."

"Damn right I am."

* * *

Roman wondered what happened to Dean when he finally stirred awake but remembered that his boyfriend had to go back to the café to work.

His boyfriend.

Dean was his boyfriend again.

He still couldn't believe it but damn if he wasn't happy about it. Roman was relieved that Dean hadn't changed so much. Still loved gently bitten. Still loved getting spanked. Still loved filthy words being whispered into his ears.

Roman yawned as he stretched. He supposed he ought to get that chapter done but he was contented to just stay in bed and daydream about Dean and him. He ordered room service while he switched on his laptop.

Time to get started for the day or what was left of it.

His phone rang and he frowned at the caller's name. "Hey, Paul."

"Roman!" his agent cooed over the phone. "How are you? How's the book coming along?"

"Paul, are you kidding me? It's only been a week."

"Well, have you written anything yet?"

"No. There's a lot going on, Paul. You know that."

"I know. It's just that the publishing company has been asking me for updates-"

"Well, tell them to wait or I'm just going to toss the sequel out the window and go to another company with a new manuscript."

"Okay, okay, okay," Paul assured him. "I'll talk to them. All things aside, how are you, kid? Really?"

"I'm good. It was painful donating away my mum's stuff but it was what she requested. Matt had the nerve to whatsapp me to meet him but I blocked his number so there's that."

"Yeah. He got his manager to call me too but I told him to not bug either of us again or I'll make sure to file a harassment report."

Roman always appreciated how Paul had looked out for him. "Yeah, he's an action away from that."

"Well, I gotta go. Listen, Roman. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will."

When Roman hung up, he sat down in front of his laptop and opened his word document. His mind was still blank.

Nothing was inspiring him; nothing was on his mind now except… Dean.

Dean.

Of course.

Roman stared at the screen before putting his fingers on the keyboard, starting to type away at a rapid speed.

 _ **A/N I hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave some comments; they mean so much to me and brighten my day :-)**_


End file.
